GeMysteries
by xX-Ibble-Xx
Summary: Steven and Connie take a weekend trip to Gravity Falls, which turns out to be action-packed and exciting as soon as they meet Dipper and Mabel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Keeping Beach City weird **

Steven and Connie were out on a jaunt on the beach, not far from the gems' hideout. Exuberant as always, Steven dashed ahead, pulling Connie along by the hand.

"Steven, where are we even _going_?" Connie wondered between gasps for air. Man, Steven could run really fast despite his body type.

"I heard there's a boat going out somewhere cool. I figured we could catch it, and, y'know, take a vacation for the weekend."

"What?! Do the gems know?"

"Of course! Oh… Are your parents gonna mind?" They stopped, both hunched over to catch their breath.

"Um… I can just text them to say I'll be sleeping over at a friends house. It's not a big deal."

"You sure?" Steven was worried; he didn't want Connie to get in trouble.

"Yeah. It's fine," Connie wasn't even sure if it _was_ going to be fine, but she was to excited. A weekend trip on a mysterious boat with _Steven_? What could be better?

Soon, the young couple reached the dock. Onion was there with Sour Cream.

"Hey, Onion!" Steven ran over to say hello. Onion nodded stiffly, in that sort of creepy way he had about him, and Sour Cream waved hello. Steven turned to Connie.

"Is it me, or could Sour Cream and Onion be related?"

"Yeah, it seems like it. Their names are too much of a coincidence for it _not_ to be true, and besides, their hair and skin is the same color."

"Wanna ask them?"

"Um… Hey, I think that's our ship!" Connie pointed at a large vessel approaching the dock. The sky around it was a dingy grey, laden with rain clouds.

"Yeah, I think that's the one!" Steven's face lit up. "Come on, Connie, let's go aboard!"

Waiting in line, it dawned on Connie that she had no money with her.

"Oh no! Steven, how are we gonna pay for our fare?"

"Our _what now_?"

"It costs money to get on a boat, silly!"

Steven didn't even look worried for a second.

"Don't worry, Connie. I got this."

When it was their turn to pay, Steven fished in his Hamburger Backpack and retrieved a few brightly-colored crystals. The attendant eagerly took them as payment, and followed the last of the passengers onto the boat.

"Are you sure you should be using gems as money?" Connie was skeptical.

"Why not?" Before Connie could reply, Steven charged over to a cabin door.

"Hey, I think this is us."

"Y-you only got one cabin for the two of us?" Connie went red-faced.

"Oh… I didn't think about that…" If Connie's face was a strawberry color, then Steven's was the hue of a ripe tomato, deeply scarlet.

"It's okay. We'll make do." Connie winked.

The boat ride was uneventful. Since it started to rain right after they embarked, the kids stayed in their cabin.

"So, where are we going, anyway?"

"Um, it's a place called…" Steven scratched his chin as he consulted a leaflet. "Gravity falls. I guess it's some kind of little rural place in the forest."

"Sounds nice! Quaint." This didn't sound too bad to Connie.

"I thought so." Steven said, then leaned in close. "Just between you and me, I heard there was some weird stuff going on there. Maybe gem stuff."

"Oh," Connie wasn't listening to Steven's voice just then. She was focusing on his full complexion, his silly upturned nose, and his thick, defined eyebrows.

"Connie? What's the matter?" Steven tilted his head quizzically. Without thinking, Connie replied.

"This cabin feels sort of… Romantic."

Steven laughed uneasily. "Heh heh… You think?"

"Yeah," she said, a lusty look in her eyes. For once, Steven caught her mood and smiled back dreamily. Just then, the boat's whistle blasted, breaking the delicate mood.

"Oh, hey! We're here!" Steven burst through the cabin door and out to the front of the boat's hallway, where the ramp was dropped at a boardwalk at the edge of a lake. Connie cursed. She had been _so close_ to a kiss. Maybe later…

"I don't get why you're so excited, Dipper… It's just a boat of boring tourists." Mabel said, kicking her legs absently in the air as she lay on her stomach on her cushy bed.

"Don't you see? The boat's coming from _Beach City_."

"Where?" Mabel was lost.

"_The _Beach City." Dipper beamed. "Of the famous blog, "Keep Beach City Weird". I _know_ I've told you about it."  
"I still don't get it." Mabel flipped the page in her sticker album and was greeted by a plethora of sparkly shapes.

"All sorts of crazy stuff happens in Beach City. I heard _aliens_ live there!"

"Yeah, right." Mabel scoffed.

"Are you serious? After everything we've seen, you don't even _consider the possibility_ that aliens exist?"

"Maybe they do," Mabel said absently. "But why would they live in some place called Beach City? I thought all the weird stuff was here, in Gravity Falls."

"That's what I thought, too…" Dipper furrowed his brow and stared blankly at the wall, resting his chin on his fist. "Until I found that blog. I'm sure of it… There are aliens in Beach City, and some of them might have come on that boat." He hopped to his feet. "I'm going to the lake. That's where the boat is now. Wanna come?"

"Oh, fine. You can only look at so many sparkly stickers before you start seeing spots." Mabel stashed the colorful pad under her bed and followed Dipper downstairs.

Soon, the boat's passengers filed off, and Dipper watched them from the bushes with binoculars. Mabel walked over holding an ice cream cone in each hand, obscuring Dipper's line of sight.

"Hey, Mabel, move it!"

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll eat both these cones by myself. It's a shame; I don't really like gummy bears, but this one is _covered _in them."

"W-wait! You put gummy bears on mine? Lemme have it!"

"Uh-uh. Not until you come out of the bushes and wait like a normal person."

"Ugh. Mabel, why are you so stubborn?" Dipper grinned at his sister as he pocketed his binoculars and took his ice cream (it was more gummies than actual ice cream, actually).

A chubby boy with a star on his shirt came off the boat with a wary, intellectual-looking girl in glasses. Dipper didn't say anything, but that girl was a looker. These two kids, about the twins' age, were the last ones off the boat. Just as they stepped onto the boardwalk, the boat exploded, and a huge, lime-green creature that looked a bit like an anteater with a big crystal on its snout jumped from the wreckage.

"Oh, man! What did I tell you, Mabel? Huh? _Aliens_, so there."

"Shouldn't we, like, run?"

"Oh, right." Dipper and Mabel screamed as they fled into the forest. The star-shirted boy and his girlfriend followed just behind, looking almost as terrified as the civilians that were now running in panicked circles. Wait, was she that kid's girlfriend? Dipper thought they had been holding hands, but he wasn't sure. Oh, well. Right now his priority was not getting eaten by a giant green anteater/alien. It seemed this weekend would be eventful, even by Gravity Falls' high standards…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the Grunkle**

The four kids were now deep in the heart of the forest. Even Dipper wasn't sure where they were. On the plus side, it looked like they had lost the anteater thing for now.

"Who are you guys?" Steven asked. Mabel plopped down on the grass unceremoniously.

"I'm Mabel, and this is my brother, Dipper."

"Wait. Who are _you_?" Dipper inquired suspiciously.

"Jeez, Dipper, we just met these guys! Go easy on them!" Mabel giggled.

"It's okay." Steven put his hand out for Dipper to shake. "I'm Steven Universe, and this is Connie." Dipper reluctantly shook Steven's hand.

"What kind of last name is _Universe_?" Dipper sneered.

"What kind of first name is _Dipper_?" Retorted steven.

"Touché." Dipper replied. He exchanged a subtle smile with Steven, then turned to Connie.

"So… Your name is Connie?"

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you." She blushed despite herself.

"We should get going," Mabel said as she hopped to her feet. "Hey, Steven and Connie! Wanna meet our Grunkle Stan?"

"Your _what now_?" Connie was confused.

"Our great uncle. It's an affectionate nickname." Mabel explained.

"Oh, seems neat. So you guys don't live with your parents either?" Steven said as they started walking again.

"Well, we're just here for the summer." Dipper said. "So, anyway, you're from Beach City, right? Have you seen the blog—"

"'Keep Beach City weird? Yeah, my buddy Ronaldo writes it." Steven wasn't really in the mood to think about home just now, but he indulged Dipper anyway. First impressions were important.

"Oh, _man_! I love that blog! Wait… I think I recognize you from it, actually."

"Wh-what? No way. That must be someone else…" Steven was starting to regret opening up.

"Um… I doubt there are two people in Beach City with that shirt named Steven Universe."

"Oh, whatever. Hey, what's that?"

The group was coming out of the forest into a clearing, at the center of which stood the Mystery Shack.

"Woooaah." Connie adjusted her glasses.

"Pretty neat, huh? We _live_ here." Mabel said smugly.

"Looks neat. You should see _the gems'_ pad." Steven was indignant.

Dipper eyed Steven skeptically.

"Let's just go inside…"

When they opened the door, they were met with a shocking display. Wendy was sprawled out on the floor, her ruby hair spread across the wooden paneling. A trail of blood led from the back door up to the second. Floor. Dipper had no time to try and act manly.

"Oh my gosh! Wendy!" He shrieked. The four of them ran into the room. Steven knelt down in front of the unconscious girl, but Dipper shoved him aside in a panic.

"Hey! What gives, man?"

"I know how to deal with this. Trust me!" Dipper spat.

"B-but! I have _healing powers_! Come on!"

Dipper wasn't interested.

"I'm gonna give her mouth-to-mouth."

"No! That only works in the movies. I'm telling you, I have magical, alien healing powers!" Before Steven could focus on his gem, Dipper leaned in and began to puff his own breath into Wendy's mouth. Her eyes snapped open instantly.

"Blugh!" She wiped her mouth and shoved Dipper back. "I was just taking a _nap_! Jeez!"

"Wh-what?" Dipper was humiliated. "Then how come you were on the floor?"

"It's surprisingly comfortable," she shrugged.

"Wait, then why is there _blood_ over here?" Connie asked.

"Wait, what? Who _are _you? And who's he?" She pointed at Steven.

"I can explain!" Mabel shouted to grab the others' attention, waving her arms frantically.

Pretty soon, Wendy was up to date. While Mabel explained, Connie analyzed the blood.

"This is fresh," She said ominously. Everyone turned to face her as she adjusted her glasses.

"That sort of makes sense." Wendy said. "I was only asleep for a couple of hours… Wait, where's Grunkle Stan?!" She hopped to her feet and reached behind the counter. She withdrew a shotgun.

"Woah! Since when have we had _that_?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

Wendy shrugged, then said:

"Come on, kids. Let's go save Stan."


	3. Chapter 3

Stan's golf cart could barely support the weight of Wendy, Dipper, Steven, Mabel, AND Connie, but it trundled off painfully into the forest. Everyone was quiet; the tension was almost audible. Eventually, Steven asked:

"Uh… Your name is Wendy, right?" Without looking up from the bumpy path, Wendy replied affirmatively. "Well, um… Are you sure you know where we're going? Like, does your 'Gruckle' disappear a lot?" Wendy's head whipped around, revealing her snarl to Steven.

"First of all, I know _exactly_ where he is, you little twerp! And he's not MY Grunkle!"

"Oh- sorry! I'm new here, so-"

"No shit, tubby! Thanks for telling me that. Otherwise, I might have thought you'd always been in my podunk little hometown with a population of, like, 100 people!"

Steven recoiled into the cushion of the back seat of the cart.

"Hey, what gives, Wendy? Are you still mad about what happened at the Mystery Shack?" Dipper confronted her with surprising confidence, eager to stand up for his new friend.

"Dipper, that was two steps away from rape! And you act like I forgot what you did last Tuesday?!"

"What happened last TuAAUUAAAAAAA!" Connie's question morphed into a scream of terror mid-word as Wendy slammed on the gas pedal. Soon, everyone was screaming, and the cart smashed into a tree, resulting in a fiery explosion.


	4. Update 3316

The story is back! I only had time for this short update right now, but hopefully it's exciting enough to hold your interest until I can update again (it will be soon).

I'm also interested in hearing if there are any characters from either show that you, the readers, want me to work in. Just shoot me a review or something.

So yeah. Stay tuned to find out what happens after the explosive events of chapter 3!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Stan's Confession**

at the exact moment that the front fender of the golf cart collided with the tree, on the opposite end of Gravity Falls, Garnet punched Grunkle Stan in the face.

"Tell them!" Garnet yelled.

"Or what?" Stan spat through a mouthful of blood and tooth fragments.

"Or we take another finger." Pearl approached from the shadows of the abandoned food court. Stan's bruised eyes widened. Pearl could tell he was afraid.

"But- please!" Stan stammered. "I can't tell them! They'll hate me!"

"So what?!" Snapped Garnet. "God already hates you. You have nothing left to lose." Stan turned his head to face Amethyst, who turned away from him, clutching her crucifix to her considerable bosom.

"I know Jesus loves me for who I am!" Stan hollered. His hoarse voice echoed im the stale air. After a gruesome pause, Garnet said:

"Amethyst, where are the pliers?"

"NO! No no no no-" Stan begged as Amethyst grimly handed Garnet the bloodied utensils. "-no no no - wait! PLEASE!" Garnet clamped the pliers onto the first knuckle of Grunkle Stan's left middle finger. "I'LL TELL THEM!" Garnet paused and looked to Pearl. In a quivering voice, Stan repeated himself. "I'll tell them." He cast his eyes down.

"Tell who?" Garnet asked coldly.

"Dipper and Mabel." Stan said, broken.

"And what will you tell them?"

"I'm an otherkin. A plantkin. I... I have the soul of a Mulberry Bush." He dropped his voice from whisper to super whisper. "And I'm proud of it." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, preparing for mind-numbing pain.

Garnet removed the pliers with a click and backed away. She spat at Stan and turned away. The gems moved into the shadows slowly. Pearl cast a mean glance back at Stan.

"Fucking scum," She hissed.

With those stinging words, Stan was alone in the barren Taco Bell.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - the Aftermath**

As the smoke cleared around the area where the cart had exploded, a shimmering pink bubble came into view in the forest. Within the bubble, Wendy, Connie, Dipper, Steven and Mabel were still. Mabel and Dipper were holding each other tightly. Wendy had curled into a ball, and Connie was sitting on the ground as if still on the seat of the golf cart, face contorted as if prepared for the worst. Steven stood, arms outstretched, sweat flowing from under his mess of black hair. His face was tightened with focus.

Eventually, Dipper opened one eye, and the other. As he did, Steven released the bubble. Chunks of debris fell to the ground, and everyone else jumped to alertness.

"What the-" Wendy mumbled, but Dipper cut her off.

"How the heck did you DO that?!"

Steven stumbled forward a step, too fatigued to reply. Just as he was about to collapse, Connie got up and caught him. She gently set him down against the blasted base of the tree they'd hit. Steven was already asleep. Dipper approached Connie as she stood up.

"What just happened?"

"He saved us," Connie said, straightening her glasses.

"But- how?!" Dipper was still flabbergasted. He needed an answer. He needed to understand what had just happened.

"Why do you care? We're alive. Isn't that good enough?" Wendy stepped up next to Connie.

"Are you serious?! We should have exploded! How the heck does something like this happen?"

"Let me explain-" Connie began, but Wendy cut her off.

"This is so typical of you, Dipper. He saves our lives and what do you say? Thanks? Nope, not Dipper. You have to get all up in their faces until you have your scientific explanation! Ugh! You're such a dork!"

"well, I'd rather be a dork than a bimbo like you." Dipper scoffed.

"WHAT?!" Wendy screamed and stepped forward, leaning down over Dipper. Her breasts were level with his nose. Dipper was mesmerized for a second, but then he squinted his eyes shut and yelled back.

"I SAID I'D RATHER BE A DORK THAN A BIMBO!"

Now that tempers were high and volume of voices was higher, Steven began to stir uncomfortably. Mabel, who had been standing at the side, looked frantically from Dipper to Wendy.

"Bimbo?! Hah! I guess it makes sense that you'd think that, seeing as all you care about are boobs! I bet if Mabel ever grew a pair, you'd start harassing her, too!"

"W-what?! Auugh! You're sick!"

"Says the kid who tried to-"

"Stop it, guys! Come on! Please stop!" Mabel tried to push her way in between the two bickerers. Wendy stepped around her, and that was when she noticed the shotgun was lying in a heap of scorched metal, still intact. Steven, who was in and out of consciousness, saw as she reached for it and began crawling forward weakly.

"Wendy? What are you doing with that?" Dipper lost his edge. He was fearful now.

"I swear to God, dipper, if you don't apologize and shut up, imma pop you one!" As Wendy spoke, her voice shaky, she leveled the shotgun.

"Wendy, please! We can talk this out!" Mabel stepped forward. Connie stepped back, now several paces from the center of the conflict. Wendy looked into Mabel's desperate eyes and with a firm voice this time:

"Outta the way, Mabel."

Mabel panicked completely. As Wendy cocked the gun, she dove forward, trying to knock the gun out of Wendy's hands.

The air was still hot from the explosion of the golf cart. A resounding, ear-splitting crack echoed through the forest, followed instantly by Mabel's shrill screaming. A shotgun shell fell to the ground at Wendy's feet as Mabel fell over.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bullet Wounds and Bad Feels**

"...Huh?" Mabel opened her eyes, which she had held tightly shut after the gun went off. She got up and dusted herself off. "But… Didn't you just, like, shoot me?"

Wendy let out a slow, watery groan and dropped the gun, falling to one knee. Mabel gasped as she saw a dark red trickle coming down Wendy's left arm from a dark stain under her short sleeve, starting at the shoulder. That arm quivered as blood- yes, it was certainly blood- rolled down it in spurting waves.

"What happened?!" Mabel screamed. She grabbed Wendy's bloody wrist and rolled up the sleeve, which was drenched. Under the blood, which kept pouring out, was a large tear in her skin. It was difficult to see for sure, but Mabel thought she could see bone in there!

"Aaah! No! No! No!" Steven, who was pale at the sight of wendy's injury, stepped back and fell on his backside. He looked queasy and fearful.

"what HAPPENED?!" Mabel shrieked, looking at Steven. "She shot at me, but- how come SHE got hurt?"

"No, no, no, no… Bubble should have caught the bullet… Oh noooo…" He put his hands around his knees and started rocking back and forth.

Connie stepped forward dramatically, holding the scorched first aid kit from the remnants of the golf cart. She looked sadly at Steven for a second, and Mabel noticed. Then, Connie pried the box open and took out alcohol wipes, pliers, and a lot of gauze. She knelt next to Wendy, who whimpered and shook, and Connie whispered something in her ear. Then she got to work.

Dipper shifted away from the commotion. For a second after the gunshot, he had thought his sister was dead. He'd assumed the worst, but what had really put him into shock was the sight of wendy's blasted shoulder. He'd cut his shins or scraped a knee many a time on his escapades, but that much blood in one place was different. Such a graphic sight took him far away, into deep layers of his subconscious that he had never considered.

Dipper was alone in the world. He had never known love. He had never understood friendship outside of the bonds of blood. He was lonely. That was his chief failing. That was the critical flaw which left him as little more than nothing.

Dipper thought of Grunkle Stan. Once in a while, he had sensed a similar emptiness within his great uncle, that same core-shattering lack of self worth. But Stan always bounced back. He always ended up being himself again. What was it that Stan had that Dipper didn't? A purpose in life? No, because Dipper had that down better than Stan. Love? No, Stan didn't have someone like that. Then it hit Dipper like thirty tons of titanium bricks on fire: what Stan had that he didn't? A soul. Stan had a soul and he knew he had a soul and that was the driving force that kept him going. And Dipper… He had one, he was sure. All good people have a soul. But Dipper hadn't found his yet. He didn't have a normal, human soul. He knew this. But in this moment he understood that his soul was a great one. He searched his mind, piecing together his identity from every memory and thought he had ever formed. That was when he realized he was an otherkin. Dipper Pines… Fictionkin. His soul was that of a great being, albeit one who was not respected as a real part of the world like everyone else. To Dipper, this being was just as real as love or life or the wound on Wendy's shoulder… In all aspects except physical, Dipper Pines was Percy the Tank Engine, beloved and loyal friend of Thomas. Perhaps the most useful engine in Sodor.

Dipper took in a long breath. He could taste the Summer wind, the smoke from the burning plastic and metal of the golf cart, and something that defined him, at long last.

He returned to the group. Connie was finishing the application of the last layer of gauze on Wendy's shoulder. Wendy, still teary and fearful, thanked Connie sincerely for her help in the crisis. Mabel had taken the remaining bullets out of the shotgun and was smashing the weapon to pieces on the dying flames of the cart. Steven was sprawled out on his back, unconscious.

Firmly but gently, he roused Steven from his panic-induced stupor. Steven sat up groggily, then with a snap went to check on Wendy.

"Don't worry about it, Steven." Connie said, voice still calm. "I have things under control."

Steven mouthed empty words, then hugged Connie. She gingerly patted him on the back, glancing awkwardly at Wendy. Wendy managed a weak laugh. With newfound confidence, Dipper cleared his throat and asked the group at large:

"Are we ok to keep going on foot? I have a feeling we'll find Stan soon if we keep moving." He then added, after assessing his weary companions: "I know we've had some bad luck, but we're strong. We can keep going as long as we have to. Right?" He puffed out his chest as if a great shovelful of coal was tossed onto the flames of his engine, propelling him forward.

Inspired by the show of confidence from Dipper of all people, everyone stood up, one by one. Wendy had to lean on Connie to get up, but soon everyone was looking at Dipper, giving him the respect that he knew he had craved all along. He smiled grimly, turned around, and started the walk further into the woods.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Keys**

Grunkle Stan's head swirled with maligned and bemused thoughts. A mulberry bush… Was that really all he was? Could life actually be so blunt? In truth, he supposed, it was more than most people could boast. He bristled his spiritual leaves and looked up from his internal place of dark solitude.

It was late in the morning now. Garnet, as she called herself, had each of Stan's arms squeezed inside a clenched, armored fist. His arms were numb from the shoulder down, but nonetheless he was sure that he couldn't move a muscle in them even if he wanted.

The one named Pearl walked in front, back bolt-straight, walked at a brisk trot. She looked back every couple seconds to make sure Stan was contained. Amethyst walked alongside garnet, only a little shorter than Stan. She saw Stan looking her way and blushed.

"You hanging in there, tough guy?" Her voice was wavering but pleasant. She didn't seem to like how Stan was being treated. Stan uttered a hoarse laugh. Garnet looked down at Amethyst and the smallest gem went pale lavender and looked down at her feet.

The mystery shack was coming into view. As they got close, Garnet told Stan to tell her where he kept the key.

"You see, lady, the funny thing is-"

"Where is it? We don't have time for funny things."

"Yikes! It's just an expression. I was meaning to tell you, about the key, it's… Uh… It's in my underwear." He grinned sheepishly despite the circumstances. Garnet considered, then released one of Stan's arms. He shook it around to get the blood flowing, then asked:

"Can't a guy get a little privacy around here?" None of the gems said anything. Stan groaned. "Come on, really? What am I gonna do? Just don't look for two seconds!" Amethyst turned away. Pearl seemed to consider, then said:

"Alright. Steven doesn't like it when we watch him do that, either."

Amethyst giggled.

"What's so funny?" Pearl snapped. Between snorts and spurts of laughter, Amethyst waved her hand. "Nothing, nothing."

Pearl and Garnet looked at each other, then averted their eyes. Amethyst quieted down and it grew silent.

"Go on then," Pearl said impatiently.

Stan cleared his throat and unzipped his pants as quietly as he could. It wasn't quiet. As he rummaged in his boxers, Amethyst snuck a sideways glance over, then looked away, blushing. Stan didn't notice. He finally took out the key, polished it on his jacket, and gave it to Pearl. She made a face but took it nonetheless. Stan put his pants back up. And garnet grabbed his free arm again. They went to the door. While Pearl tried to fit the key into the lock, Stan looked at Amethyst.

"Who's Steven? Another one of your prisoners?"

"What? Oh! No, no, we don't usually do stuff like this. Steven is pretty much our family."

"What did I do wrong to get the special treatment then? Is it because I'm a plantkin?!"

"Hey, man, I don't make the decisions around here."

"You're right! I do! This is my house!"

"Jeez, calm down, dude!"

Pearl turned angrily to Stan.

"I'm a hundred percent certain that this key doesn't correspond to this door. Is this a trick?! Oh no… Is it a bomb? Is this key a bomb?" She frantically tossed the key on the ground.

"Oh, shoot, sorry." Stan rolled his eyes and shrugged. "That's the key to the vending machine. Here, I got the one you want. Just… Don't look, okay?"

Pearl groaned. Garnet smacked her forehead into her open palm. Amethyst chuckled.


	9. Update 4317

Hello loyal readers!

I apologize for not posting for so long. I wish I could have posted sooner, but life got in the way...

Anyway, I've planned out the rest of the series, so it's only a matter of time until I complete Gemysteries!  
Stay tuned for Chapter 8 soon!


End file.
